


【罗利安帝国艳情史】  黄金雨   02

by Brenda15



Category: APH - Fandom, 朝耀 All耀
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda15/pseuds/Brenda15
Summary: 荒诞帝王的一生





	【罗利安帝国艳情史】  黄金雨   02

选后的消息一出，小国王就开始拼命地闹腾了，他愤怒地冲了过来一次性把自己的书房砸了个稀巴烂，对方的反应在亚瑟的预料之内，因此他只是冷眼看着王耀折腾，并不为之所动。可是他心里并没有因此而感觉到快意，属意罗莎做王后的并非是他的想法，而是家族的提议。想到自己那个眼高于顶又善妒的妹妹，亚瑟就觉得头疼。

 

他不想承认自己心里多少是有点嫉妒的，可是，根据律法，他没有办法成为王耀的合法的伴侣，更何况即便是情人名单王耀也不会将他考虑在内，因为安东尼奥的事情王耀恨死了自己，可是，事情已经到了这一步，那就只能让我们相互伤害了。亚瑟不动声色的态度显然助长了罗莎嚣张的气焰，罗莎是个标准的贵族女孩，她知道家族里的责任就是让她成为那个自己一点都看不起的小国王的王后。可是她的骄傲还不允许自己的未婚夫能够在婚前乱搞，所以不知道受到什么刺激的柯克兰大小姐在内廷遇见阿尔弗雷德的时候，便毫不留情地教训了对方。

 

毫不留情的结果就是一群卫兵将阿尔弗雷德打了个七荤八素，并且以骚扰和冲撞的罪名扔进了大牢里。跑出去狩猎的王耀一回来就听到这个消息，愤怒的小国王直接当着众人的面甩给罗莎一个耳光。罗莎跑到自己面前哭哭啼啼个不停，还没来得及将妹妹安抚好的亚瑟立马就收到了小国王的召见，这下，亚瑟没办法再晾着王耀不管，只得匆匆地进宫。

 

“我不会娶罗莎·柯克兰的。”王耀看见亚瑟冷冰冰地扔下这么一句话，“你也看见了，她如果当王后。”王耀冷笑了一声，“恐怕我身边就只能有她一个活人了。”王耀刚刚沐浴过，整个房间里都飘着一股淡淡的幽香，宽大绣着暗金色花边的白睡袍，纤长的手指擎着灯盏，透明圆润的指甲在暖色灯火的照耀下显得格外饱满圆润——这所有的一切都落在不动声色的亚瑟眼中。王耀微微弯下腰，点起了一只又一只的安息烛，垂丝的睡袍滑顺地向下垂去，裸露出他结实光滑、线条漂亮的胸膛。

 

亚瑟深深吸了一口气，将房间里的香气尽数吸入自己的肺中慢慢品味，他低下头不再去看那个于他而言致命的诱惑，看着自己脚下编织着林间小鹿的地毯，“不，您必须娶她，陛下。”再次抬起头的时候，亚瑟已经很好地将自己隐秘的情绪全部藏了起来了，“现在只有王都的情势在我们的掌控之下，其他氏族领主们虽然表面臣服，可是几年前他们围城之战的事情未必不会重演，所以加强柯克兰家与王室之间的联系，可以让您——”

 

“嘘。”

 

轻轻地嘘声携裹着王耀身上特有的清香几乎直冲亚瑟的鼻尖，柯克兰大公的脑子空白了两秒后，才消化了小国王已经赤着双脚站在自己面前。他们的距离之近，几乎可以鼻尖对上鼻尖，然后一根微凉的手指压在自己的唇上，亚瑟吓得倒吸了一口气，他怔怔地看着王耀，不知道对方想要干嘛。王耀轻轻眨了眨眼睛，亚瑟不知道是不是距离太近的原因，他甚至能看见对方的睫毛在轻轻发颤。

 

“让我来告诉你，亚瑟，如果你让你那个控制狂妹妹来作王后的后果。”王耀牵起亚瑟的一根手指，像是肆意拨弄琴弦那样，亚瑟知道王耀是个弹琴的好手，他可以演奏这世上一切华美的乐器。显然，在演奏他自己这方面，这份天赋也未褪色，指尖落在王耀的眉心，轻轻点了点，仿若多年前他们还亲密无间的时候，自己落在此处抚慰的亲吻般，“一开始在封后典礼上，我们要额头相抵，互相许下誓言。”轻滑过高耸的鼻梁骨，最终跳落到殷红的双唇上，“我们要相互亲吻彼此，大公，在众目睽睽之下。”

 

有意无意地，在说话间那温润殷红的双唇总是有意无意地含住亚瑟指腹上的一部分，亚瑟的脑子几乎没办法思考了，这简直是见了鬼的致命诱惑，一股酥麻从亚瑟的指尖像是过电流一般传递到亚瑟的全身。他拼命地想要找回理智，可是抵抗力却变得比纸还单薄。

 

“然后，依照罗莎的脾气，我们新婚之夜是一定会缠绵的，有什么能比征服一个国王更刺激的呢？可是和所有柯克兰一样，她并不会为此而感到满足。”睡袍是什么时候解开扣子的，亚瑟已经完全没有概念了，他只感觉手指上的触感在光滑结实的身躯上迅速飞速划过，然后停留在某个恰到好处的地方，既不会离他想要的地方太远，却又不可能唾手可得。王耀完全把控了亚瑟理智的节奏，他冲自己的代言人眨着眼睛，摊平了对方的手掌禁锢在自己的小腹处，“她会恨不得把我绑在床上，让我不停地跟她在一起欢好，直到她能够生下王室的血脉为止。也可能我会不太愿意，可是柯克兰家用来助兴的药，那点桃红色的小东西不是向来会让人发疯没法拒绝的么？而你，亚瑟，我最亲爱的老师……”王耀挑挑眉又往前了一步，凑到亚瑟的耳边轻轻开口，“你很快就要有另一个王储去培育，去抚养了。”王耀退后了一步拉开了他们之间的距离，他盯着亚瑟看，对方眼里的苍绿色已经完全被翻滚的情欲覆盖，上下吞咽的喉结表示着他的主人正在躁动不安地挣扎，“如果你真的想这样的话，那如你所愿，柯克兰大公。反正不管你想做什么，最后我都会听你的话，并且顺从你的，老师。”

 

王耀转过身去，他迈步走回自己的床榻，他压根就不在意这个房间里的另外一个人，他脱去有些碍事的睡袍，胡乱地丢在地上，“如你所愿，你可以滚了。走的时候顺便把门口等着的那个漂亮的小奴隶叫进来，反正我也没有多少日子快活了，你总不能连我这点心愿都不……”不满足这几个字还没说完，王耀便从身后感受到了一股巨大的冲击力，亚瑟几乎是拼了命朝自己撞过来，一下子把王耀推到在寝宫的床上。王耀被这突如其来的冲撞吓了一跳，他刚想挣扎着坐起来，反而被亚瑟直接按倒了下去。

 

“王耀，你明知道我爱你，为什么你总是要用这种方式一次又一次地伤害我。”亚瑟的眼睛里亮晶晶的，里面盛满了痛苦和发了疯的欲望，他凶狠的目光几乎要把躺在床上的王耀给撕成碎片然后再全部吞到肚子里去，“告诉我为什么！”亚瑟大声质问着，他手下的力道逐渐加大，王耀被亚瑟困住始终无法挣脱开，他试图抬腿踹开亚瑟，可是在他抬腿的瞬间亚瑟就颇有预见地将自己的膝盖顶进了他的两腿间，王耀放弃了挣扎，他瞪着眼睛看着亚瑟，因为愤怒他的胸脯气得上下剧烈起伏着。

 

“因为安东尼奥？你根本就不知道什么叫做爱，王耀，他只是站在了你身边赞同了你的想法，你便觉得你爱他。可是他同样挑起了灾难，在围城之战里，在那些氏族领主们兵临城下要求杀掉你的时候，是我保全了你的王位和你的性命。”亚瑟低下头，将脑袋痛苦地埋在王耀的颈里贪婪地呼吸着王耀身上的味道，“你自甘堕落，你愿意坠入无休止的虚无欢乐中，我由着你，那是因为你还年轻，我愿意给你足够的时间犯错，可你说的很对，耀，罗莎不适合做王后，她不配站在你身边，站在你身边的人只能是我，只有我。”亚瑟侧过头去发了狠地吮吸着他肖想已经的双唇，他用牙齿轻轻地在上面啃咬着，试图撬开它去勾取捕捉其间柔软的舌，可是王耀微微地偏过头去再一次拒绝了亚瑟的入侵，黑色长发盖住了他唇角那一抹成功中带着苦涩的浅笑。

 

“老师，我觉得你应该想清楚，这是一场交易。”

 

王耀重新转过来的时候，已经重新换上那副不羁桀骜的表情了，和几乎是要被情欲逼疯的亚瑟，他看上去像是游刃有余，可是眼角旖旎瑰丽的红色和浑身微微的轻颤同样昭示着他马上要跨入沉沦的边缘，小国王伸出他养尊处优的双手，慵懒地环住亚瑟的脖颈，同时双腿灵活地搭在了亚瑟的腰间，用脚轻轻地蹭着亚瑟的腰际线。亚瑟松开一只手，握住了那一只不安分的脚，轻轻拨弄着他的脚心作为回报。这是交易也是战争，亚瑟很清楚这一点，原本沉溺于情欲的脑子忽然清醒片刻之后，又被新的兴奋点重新点燃，他用粗糙的手掌抚摸着王耀白嫩的脚心，王耀怕痒，他看着小家伙无法自持地弓起身子想要往后退缩，嗓子里压抑着不明所以的呜咽。于是近一步上前，轻缓地压下去，手掌慢慢向大腿内侧延伸抚摸，不轻不重地加大了揣摩的力度。

 

“当然，耀，你身上所有的一切，你掌握的知识，你拥有的技巧，包括你心里那点诡谲的心思，哪一样不是我教会你的，哪一样不是我手把手带你领略过的。”

 

小国王自以为自己能够掌控一切，就像是小孩子偷偷穿上大人衣服装作自己是大人时的可爱，这是在亚瑟所允许存在的范围内可以拥有的骄纵和宠溺，但是你一而再再而三地去挑衅大人的黑暗面就不是个好办法了。小奶猫在狮子面前瓮声瓮气地亮爪子可以，但是如果你喵喵叫着去薅胡须，那就要有点小惩罚来助兴了。

 

“你好好想想，我的乖宝宝，从小到大只要是你想要的，老师什么没给过你？”亚瑟单手解开自己的衣扣，爬上了床榻，他另一只手始终在王耀身上不轻不重地揣摩着，小国王这才清楚自己低估了对方，他向后退着挣扎，直到身体贴到了墙壁上，“你想要剑，我就把剑给了你；你想要偷偷溜出宫去，我就把自由给了你；最后你想要王位，我不也拼了命地把它夺过来把王冠戴在你头上？”亚瑟的眼睛里满是怀念和被撕扯地不成样子的阴郁，“你任性又荒唐，这些老师都认为没什么问题，毕竟在没有体会到极致的欢乐之前，这些东西没有任何意义。”亚瑟扳过王耀的脸，强迫着对方直面自己，王耀紧紧地咬住自己的双唇，眼中全部都是亮晶晶的将落未落的眼泪，亚瑟颇有技巧的抚摸真的是太舒服了，舒服地他想不由自主朝着对方靠拢要求更多，但他却又不想朝着亚瑟屈服。

 

好像这一瞬间，他们又回到了过去的时光里，自己努力地站在训练场上挥动着手中的剑，时不时地偷偷回头看严酷冷漠的亚瑟一眼，好得到对方的鼓励与夸奖。

 

“有一件事你说的很对，柯克兰家的人从来都不轻易满足，你想要做这个交易，老师当然会答应你。”亚瑟几乎是笑出声来，这种欢快愉悦的畅意已经很久没有出现过了，王耀的自作聪明给了他机会并且完完全全地取悦了他，“比命更加贵重的东西老师都舍得给你，还有什么是你从我这里得不到的呢。”

 

亚瑟轻轻舔去对方眼睫上的泪水，然后捧着对方的脸一路凶狠地亲下去，他先是用牙齿在王耀的鼻尖上轻咬了一口，然后不由分说地入侵了那张红嘟嘟的像是要诉说什么委屈的小嘴。他用舌头长驱直入，一颗又一颗地描摹了温暖口腔中贝齿的形状之后，开始玩弄那条被堵地根本无处可逃的舌头。先用舌尖轻轻地勾勒描摹下卷翘着不舍得送出去的小东西，然后是拼了命的吮吸，王耀在惊慌失措中只知道固守着自己的地盘，哪怕亚瑟已经舔到他酥麻他还是不愿意屈服。亚瑟在心里轻笑对方的天真可爱，伸手用力在王耀的乳珠上一按，忽然受到刺激的王耀下意识地想叫出声来，他放松了警惕，亚瑟径直环抱住他，长驱直入，带着彼此唾液的舌头相互纠缠在一起，亚瑟拼了命的攫取和掠夺着，知道王耀完全没有任何招架之力地放弃了对这个吻的争夺权才罢休。

 

不过一个湿热的吻而已，亚瑟终于放开了王耀，小国王已经没有任何力气地倒在对方怀里，大口大口地喘息着，拼命呼吸着新鲜的空气，他用自己金色的眼瞳有些无助地看向亚瑟，两人口角之间粘黏在一起的唾液连成了亮晶晶的丝线，把他们连在了一起。

 

“才一个吻而已你就受不了了？”亚瑟同样深吸着气，但他很快的缓了过来，两人额头相抵他近距离地观察着王耀脸上每一个微小的颤动和变化，多少带着邪气地勾起唇角，“你需要学的还有很多，乖宝宝。但是今天第一件事，你要学会记住了待会可要大声地叫出来，你不是很喜欢跟阿尔那个贱种一起欢好的时候叫唤么？”亚瑟轻轻在王耀的嘴巴上啄了一下，然后拉扯住还没有恢复过来的王耀，将他反着抱过来，背对着自己。粗暴的扯碎一条布料，将耀的手反绑在身后，亚瑟曲起腿直直抵住王耀光洁的后背，像是拉一张弓一样，将他完全按在墙壁上，随后双手用力地拉扯住对方蜷起来的双腿，呈一个倒W形。用力地啃咬住光滑的脖颈，密密麻麻地吮吸着他所有能接触到的肌肤，“记得叫得大声点，只有让整个王宫的人都知道，失了智的柯克兰大公在没完没了地脔干着他捧在手心里的陛下，这才是他的妹妹没办法做王后的原因，嗯，殿下？”

 

天然大理石制成的墙壁坚硬而冰冷，可是那些密布在自己身上的吻和轻重交替的揣摩却不断加速身后的温度，身上的冷热相交让他有些承受不住，被顶的笔直的背脊刚刚有所瘫软的迹象就再次被亚瑟无情地按住，“别忘了我们在上第一堂课的时候，我教会你的东西，陛下。”亚瑟含住王耀小巧的颇有质感的耳垂，“国王从不弯腰。”他的手绕过那两颗极其需要爱抚的浅红色茱萸，直直地停留在王耀的小腹上，他耐心地揣摩着轻轻地按着，偶尔会大发慈悲地用手指轻轻勾住那已经完全挺立起来的，甚至已经有隐隐要向外吐露液体的浅色肉棒。

 

“亚瑟？”那些急切需要抚慰的地方得不到安抚，这种感觉彻底击垮了王耀，他甚至能感觉到自己性器上的筋络因为得不到满足而急切地跳动着，他含着眼泪扭过头去满眼乞求地望向亚瑟，被捆绑住的手腕因为不停的剐蹭出毛毛剌剌既酥痒又疼痛的感觉，“亚……瑟？”他艰难地呼唤着对方的名字，瞪着无辜的眼睛委屈地看向亚瑟，不停地喘着气，“求，求你，让我……”

 

“不。”

 

亚瑟搓揉着他白皙又圆润的屁股，用力地捏揉着这漂亮双丘上的软肉，他对于王耀的寝宫实际上比王耀自己还要熟悉，他随手拉开床头上柜子里的暗盒，取出其中一只香膏，蘸取部分之后终于用两根手指伸进了他渴求已经的蜜穴，轻轻地转动着。异物带着润滑的膏体进入身体的一瞬间，王耀就弓起了身体，这对他来说实在是不太好受。前面急需要释放却得不到满足，被开辟的后庭里被不断地挤压扩张，一开始就被撑起来的肿胀感觉并不好受。他根本控制不住自己身体拼命向前贴紧了冰冷的墙壁，去利用和冰冷物体的轻微摩擦来缓解自己喧嚣膨胀的欲望，他带着哭腔呜咽着，被亚瑟完完全全欺负到没有任何还手之力是他没有预见的结果。而那个占尽上风的混蛋，则像是在游戏一样，用手指在温暖的菊穴中各种剐蹭着肠壁。冰凉的膏体在融化后产生了异样芬芳的香味，身为它们的主人，王耀当然清楚这是催情药挥发的味道。

 

“怎么，公爵难道……难道不行了？所以迟迟不能……”

 

口头上激怒亚瑟不是个好的选择，但是直接让小国王屈尊降贵地开口命令赶紧艹我这种话绝对不是王耀的风格，亚瑟会心一笑，他不打算揭破小家伙那点所剩不多的下巴洗和自尊心，更何况这张已经开始挂满眼泪和欲求不满泪水的小脸极大地取悦了他，“我当然遵命，陛下。”亚瑟低头含住对方的嘴巴，重新追逐着他灵巧的舌，同时终于开始大发慈悲地搓揉着早已经发硬胸前的两颗小红豆，仅仅是这种揣摩就已经开始让小国王舒服地轻哼出声来，大公看见时机到了之后，将自己早就硬到发痛的性器直接捅进了对方的后庭。王耀的大脑在极度的舒适和突如其来的疼痛中交替着，一瞬间脑子空白过后，他开始疼的呜呜地叫出来，可是声音全部被堵在了亚瑟的吻中。

 

真是该死，没能一口气捅到底的亚瑟有些失望，可是小国王紧致温暖的肠壁满满当当地包裹住他的性器，明明已经扩张过的通道里像是有无数的小吸盘吸附着他，亚瑟深吸一口气，在心里默默赞叹自己的小家伙在身体构造上还真是天赋异禀。实在是可惜了自己等待了这么多年才发现这件事，他决定奖励一下自己的好学生，于是在轻缓地深入开拓内部肠道的同时，腾出一只手来抚慰小国王的前端。充血的欲望在冰冷的墙壁的摩擦下只可能有增无减，亚瑟微温的手一碰上去，小家伙就立刻吐露出粘稠的浑浊水珠，亚瑟骨节分明的手从王耀白嫩的腿弯处伸过去，常年握剑的手上满是粗糙的老茧，他用手指戳了戳那两颗不安分的小球后，整个手全部握住前端轻而有力的摩擦着。前面终于得到抚慰的王耀长出了一口气，意乱情迷地叫着亚瑟的名字，并且软塌塌地朝着亚瑟怀中蹭过去，像是一只渴望爱抚的小狗。亚瑟当然不拒绝，事实上，王耀越往自己怀里靠近，他后面那张小嘴主动吃进去的就越多，恐怕连小国王自己都没能发现，那张已经泛起娇嫩红色的花穴在渴望着更多。就在小国王终于能够安心地在亚瑟手中射出去之后，已经舒畅的不知道人间凡己了。亚瑟在这个时候忽然从蜜穴中抽出了自己的性器，后庭的忽然空虚带给小国王一阵不适，他回头看向亚瑟，渴求、疑惑与色欲纠缠在一起，他想说话却只能发出止不住的喘息。

 

“你会爱我的耀，先从我的身体，然后是你的整颗心。”

 

亚瑟低头吻住了王耀的眉心，然后用双手按住对方的手感极佳的腰部，微微抬高了些他身体中心后，开始毫不留情地大开大合地在蜜穴中抽插起来，每一次都狠狠地撞在肉壁中，王耀发出不可抑制的叫声，亚瑟并不去理会那到底是想要更多还是想要终止的意思，已经无法停下来了。他重新将浑身软的有如一滩春水的小国王重新按到墙壁上，猛烈地在他的身体内来回抽插，每一次都要比上一次撞得更加深入，被紧密包裹吸附的快感让他舍不得停下来，直到他完全捕捉到小国王身体内足够深的那个点后，开始固定地猛冲。被彻底脔开的王耀眼神发直，他一边抽噎着，一边想要更多，刚刚释放过的前面再次挺立起来，亚瑟从后面一次又一次凶狠地反复碾压着他的敏感点，这一次，他直接被艹到射了出来。主动求欢的后穴更是淫荡地一塌糊涂——自动分泌出来的肠液随着亚瑟的抽动沾湿了一小片床单，直到最后亚瑟彻底释放在他的身体内，他也随之达到了快乐的顶峰。

 

他隐约想起来亚瑟曾经告诉过他的，在体验到极致的欢乐之前，他所经历的一切都毫无意义。不知道什么时候，亚瑟将他的双手释放了出来，而自己则软到连勾勾手指都觉得无力，亚瑟的笑容和亲吻在他眼中全部变成了闪着金色光泽的模糊碎片，他只记得自己重新躺在床榻上，被对方强而有力地贯穿着和无法控制地失神尖叫声。他拥抱着亚瑟，渴望着更多，心中的恨意却恨不得将自己连同灵魂给彻底埋葬掉。他开始毫无节制地哭泣与流泪，那种从心里涌出来的极度的自我厌恶感和坦诚裸露的欲望张大了嘴巴，将他从头到脚咀嚼地连渣都不剩。

 

亚瑟说的很对，自己要学的还有很多。

 

“你知道么，宝贝，我现在真后悔浪费了那么多时间来等待。”亚瑟亲吻着他的胸口，在他耳边悄悄蛊惑着，“我应该给你打造个金笼子和一堆乱七八糟的锁链，把你给锁起来，然后没日没夜地干你，干到你只要你看见我就会主动乖乖的张开腿，听见我的声音就湿的一塌糊涂。”亚瑟啃咬着他的嘴唇，“或许我该去试试王室那点被禁止的魔法，用我的精液灌满你，然后让你给我生个孩子出来，那我就是你名正言顺的王夫了。”

 

王耀疲倦地睁开眼，然后又闭上，他轻声附和着“或许你早该这么干了，老师。只有这个时候，我才能没有时间和大脑去思考，去想那些过去。”

 

亚瑟的脸色在一瞬间微微地变了，他知道自己的好学生又无可避免地想起来了几年前那场足够把王室钉在耻辱柱上的围城之战了，王耀的骄傲让他彻底在欲望里迷失，他不愿意去面对那次惨烈的失败，更不愿意去想那些过去。但是王耀会是个伟大的帝王，不管是他还是先王凯撒，他们都这样期待着。

 

“不，等我们快活完了，再想办法将耻辱还回去。”

 

在王耀放浪的娇喘声中，他们再次携裹进欲望的横流中，不能自拔。

 

再次从王宫里回到家已经是三天后了，亚瑟知道，不要说是流言了恐怕各色的传闻早已经在自己第一晚夜宿王宫的时候飞满了全城，他本不欲给王耀沾染上这样的污点，可是没办法，小家伙的折腾劲远远超出了自己的想象。不过，他也不算吃亏，这样想着他直接让人绑了罗莎送回本家老宅，还是有点小麻烦需要他去处理。

 

“去列个单子来，把陛下身边那些不相干的人，包括所有出现在花园里的奴隶们全部清理一遍。阿尔弗雷德的话，做个假象去杀掉好了，不过别让陛下知道。”亚瑟把玩着手中的琥珀石，他无视了弗朗西斯满脸了然和坏笑的表情，他现在心情很好，只想等小国王从迷迷糊糊的昏睡中清醒过来后，再找点新鲜玩意跟他一起多玩玩，“他听话的时候，是多么乖巧啊，乖巧地皱皱眉头我都心疼。”亚瑟重新陷入了直到脑子中的旖旎风光中，无限回味着，又带着点期待和不舍。

 

弗朗西斯大主教没有接话，他把玩着手中的玫瑰不明所以地微笑着，笑的人心底毛骨悚然。

 

【TBC】


End file.
